The Stars Are Dying Without My Wendy
by DaizyHeart
Summary: This is based off of the book and 2004 Movie Its been 4 years since never land and Wendy finally gets her wish for her beloved Peter to take her back, but once they get back will their love be enough to save the dying Island or will They have to do something even more grown up.
1. 4 Years Later

Authors Note

This is my second story I've written and I know I normally write guy on guy stories but with these two characters I couldn't see them with anyone else but each other cause as the saying goes "This is yours, and always will be."

The Stars are dying without my wendy

It had been 3 years since Neverland my brothers have since forgotten and the lost boys ended up going back just a few month after leaving I tried to forget but my heart was taken with the boy who has my kiss I love Peter and I know I always will I tried to explain to my parents I didn't want to get married they said they would give me until my 18th birthday and if my so called love never shows I would have to marry the first guy that asked me. So every night for the past 3 years I have wished on my birthday that Peter would return and take me back to Neverland because the more I thought about moving on and marrying someone else it broke my heart and after 3 years of waiting this really was my only wish. I would wait by my window every night never sleeping and at school I barley paid any attention to what my teachers where saying to me I didn't even care all I wanted to do was get away from all of this I miss Peter I miss the lost boys and I miss Neverland.

One night I got to the lowest of lows and just cried instead of wishing for Peter to come take me away I called upon Tinkerbell I wished she would vist me and see how much I've missed Peter and what not being with him was doing to me I talked to her in my crying pray and told her that each passing day that I was away from Peter the boys her and Neverland I felt more alone and just wanted to die. I didn't want to be in a world without him I couldn't see myself ever moving on and ever loving someone as much as I do Peter. Another year has passed I am now 17 I make my wish and pray to Tink for more hope as I get dressed for my birthday party. I put the dress on my mother layed out for me did my hair but I still felt like I was missing something I looked through my jewlery box and found the necklace with its bow and arrow mark in the middle I put it on and it just goes out of view so only I know I'm wearing it. I then leave for my party how ever dull my parents have made it, I danced with guys that were nice enough but just werent my Peter I still wished for the dance that we shared on Neverland.

As I was daydreaming about my dance with Peter and younger man who looked my age with bright green eyes and messy blonde hair asked me for a dance he was in a nice shirt and pants he looked so familar but I couldn't put my finger on how I new him he smiled at me as I took his hand and I felt the familar spark that I've only ever felt with Peter, but this couldn't be my boy he was much taller and a little older we walked to the dance floor and he let go of my hand bowed and then it hit me this has to be my boy no one has ever bowed to me before a dance but I play along and curtcie then he takes his hand in mine and puts his other arm around my waist. I then for the very frist time look straight into this young mans eyes and I see him, I see the little boy in his eyes. We start to really move to the music and then the young man whispers in my ear "Forget them wendy, forget them all, come with me where you'll never ever have to worry about grown up things again." my heart skipped a beat and I knew this was my Peter he came back for me at the moment I did not care that he looked older or that we were at a party I looked him in the eyes smiling my excited smile and said "Never is awfly long time." He grinned from ear to ear and planted my kiss on my lips as soon as he kissed me I felt like my whole world was complete and I also felt really light when we broke apart I notice that my feet werent on the ground anymore and I was flying. I looked up at him and said "but how?" "Your happy thought is our kiss anytime you think of our kiss now you'll be able to fly." he said smiling even more I look around and everyone is in shock they don't know what or who this boy is and then I look over at my parents smile at them and gesture a goodbye, they looked confused for a second until my mom looks over at Peter and realize who he is she then smiles a very happy smile looks at my father tells him something and then smiles back at me waving goodbye I find my brothers and they just nod and wave. I look at Peter again and say take me home Peter take me back to Neverland.

Once I gave him the ok to fly away we took off fast, I was able to get a good senctence out and told him we did need to stop back at my window so I could get more clothes...

Ok that is it for now I hope this isn't too fast for you guys I don't want you to think that there isn't going to be problems cause with the thoughts that I have we will have lots of drama... Leave your reviews and I will try to answer back.. 


	2. Questions for Peter?

Questions for Peter?

"Peter, what made you come back for me after all this time.?" I asked him while I was getting my clothes I wanted packed "You turned 18 if I had come back before or after that you wouldn't have been able to come with me and I would have been stuck here as well if I had come early or late." He said looking like he didn't want to have this talk quite yet so I let it go smiling at him and said I was going to change into a different gown thats not so restricting as I walked behind my screen to get into my blue and white gown that was lighter than my ball gown I had to wear every birthday. when I came back out Peter was sitting on my post of my bed looking out my window I walked over to him with my necklace out showing his kiss to me, "Peter are you sure you want me to come back to neverland?" I asked him nervously he floats towards me grabs my hand looks me deep into my eyes then leans his lips towards mine but pauses asking me if it is ok I smile and he leans in the rest of the way and kisses me the spark that I haven't felt in over 5 years was like a electric shock to my system I have never loved someone so much as I have loved Peter and this is something I never wanted to lose again. He finally broke the kiss smiling at me and says "does that answer your question?" "Wendy so much happened in neverland since you left as you can see I have grown up a lot more than I was before and I am not blaming you but after our what really was a kiss and not a thimble changed not only me but my growth you gave me a grown up kiss Wendy and now that I am growing I had to ask the faires if this was going to hurt Neverland, I am sorry to say but if we don't both come back the stars to Neverland and all the children as well as all the other people that are there are going to die. Wendy I know 5 years ago you asked about my feelings and I told you that the word love offened me I was lying I loved you 5 years ago but was not wanting to admit such a grown up feeling. Please say your feeling for me havent changed?" He finally finished and was now looking at me with such concern, "Peter my feelings for you could never change and no matter how bad my parents and even my brothers wanted me to forget you and move on with my life I could not, Peter I loved you the moment you came through my window the first night and I love you still I want to go to Neverland with you cause since you left this place hasn't felt like home to me. So I am packed I have my kiss now all I need is fairy dust to help me fly." I looked at Peter with such love but then he started to laugh.

"Wendy you don't need fairy dust I'm going to give you, your happy thought that will allow you to fly anytime you want." He smiled as he grabbed me and gave me the kiss only someone who you truely loved and wanted to spend your life with and the sparks shocked not just my mind but my entire body I could feel such happieness and hope of things to come once I embraced the kiss and was kissing him back I felt myself starting to float when we broke apart I just held onto that feeling of our kiss and how I would get to keep kissing him and started to fly around the room laughing and smiling with such joy. "Peter how are we going to carry all of my stuff to neverland?" I asked as I looked at my luggage "Oh that's easy." he grabbed a small pouch and tosted a small amount of fairy dust on them and they started to float we headed out of my window but I took one last look into my room then Peter stood behind me like last time and said "Forget them Wendy, forget them all come with me where you never have to worry about grown up things again." Even though he was just saying it to make me smile cause we both new that statement wasn't true I looked at him and said "Never is an awefully long time." Then we were off and flying through the night sky heading towards the second star to the right...

Ok here is my second chapter hope it wasn't to run on for you I will hopefully have the third chapter on either tomorrow or the next day... 


	3. Authors Note

Just want everyone to know I haven't given up on this story its just I've been busy with work and kids I will post something this weekend I swear...


	4. Back Home

Back At Home

For the first time in over five years I was home and with the boy or now I should say man that I love, I was still confused on how he grew up and what that meant for Neverland. We were flying but not towards the hideout, "Peter where are we going?" I asks "to the new hideout the old one got to small we have more lost boys since you been gone not just the ones that came back but you are the only lost girl Wendy and thats what Neverland has been missing ever since you left its slowly been dying and its also the reason I've been growing." He said with excitement but then with some sadness like he wasn't sure how he felt about everything that was going on. "Peter your not mad at me are you?" I asked as we land in to the outside of the new hideout. "Wendy I love you, I could never be mad at you I'm just confused about all this growing I'm doing and am having a hard time dealing with it." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "I shoud have never let you leave."

We head into the hideout where I see all the old lost boys first sitting right in front and then the newer lost boys but I was also seeing some prams I looked over at Peter and said "you've been taking care of babies as well?" "Well yes we've had a little trouble cause we are having a hard time getting milk and cant find anything that produces it." He said "so what have you been feeding them?" I asked "We are feeding them grass milk we grind it up and then feed it to them." He said I walk over to one of the prams and see the little boy just staring at me I can't help myself but I pick him up and automaticly fell in love "have you named any of the little ones?" I ask "So far we havent none of the other boys new what to name any of them." He said "Well I will name them, but I am going to get to know each one of them to see their personalities." I said

It had been four days since I've been back in Neverland but nothing seems to be changing we are still in winter and Peter thinks we are going to have to ask the pixies to see what we are doing wrong. I can't say I am excited to see the pixies more worried that they will be mad at me for changing Neverland so much as we flew to the hollow I kept worring that I was going to get my aresed kicked. As we reached the hollow Peter grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes "stop worrying Wendy, you are not at fault besides it wasn't just me that came up with the idea to come back for you it was the pixies as well, so don't worry they aren't mad at you." He said with my favorite smile "how did you know I was worrying?" I asked "it was all over your face and how you've been acting the last few days also I always know what your thinking and feeling." He said as we walked hand in hand into the hollow my mind somewhat set at ease.

Ok here you guys go I hope you enjoy this chapter I am sorry it has taken so long.. 


End file.
